A Whole New World
by Potter-Bones
Summary: Cannon through the first HP book and before the Lightning Thief takes place. Starts the summer after Harry's first year. Harry makes a discovery, then something else happens ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I wish I did, but I don't (sigh)._

**Chapter One**

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we aren't allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer . . . "

(HP and PS pg 223)

Harry then proceeded to follow Uncle Vernon out of King's Cross toward the car, lugging his trunk the entire way.

Once he had packed his trunk into the car and squished himself into the backseat with Dudley they headed back toward Privet Drive. Harry thought this was just going to be another summer with the Dursleys, full of chores and little to no food, however he would soon discover it was not to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._

**Chapter Two**

Harry was resolutely ignored the entire drive back to Privet Drive. The car had stopped in front of number four, the three Dursleys proceeded to quickly bustle into the house, leaving Harry to drag his trunk into the house, up the stairs, and into Dudley's second bedroom all by himself. Once he was done Harry flopped onto the creaky old cot that served as his bed, but he guessed anything was better than his cupboard. Harry had just started to relax, well as much he could with the springs sticking into his back, when he heard his Aunt Petunia's screech.

"Boy, get down here and make us dinner!"

Harry sighed, "Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm coming." This was just the beginning he thought.

After dinner, of which he took no part in, Harry was sent to his room with the looming threat of an endless number of chores for tomorrow. Once in his bedroom he emptied his trunk of his most important artifacts, such as his father's invisibility cloak and the photo album of his parents, and some necessities for doing homework in case his stuff was locked away. As he was unpacking he noticed a book in the pile that he hadn't seen before, Harry looked at the title and in fading gold was written** Other Magics**. He figured it was a book he picked up by accident that belonged to Hermione. It looked ancient so it was probably pretty valuable, with that in mind he placed it under the loose floorboard with the rest of the stuff he placed aside.

Since his unpacking was done and he was probably going to woken up at the crack of dawn by his banshee of an aunt Harry figured he should get sleep while he could.

Harry tossed and turned attempting to find a comfortable position, but none came so he resigned himself to being awake for a long while. With that in mind Harry reached into his loose floorboard and pulled out his photo album. He poured over the pictures of his parents wedding, him as a baby in their arms, and his parents in their school days. He tried to memorize everything about them as if it would make him more real. He wondered if they were like him or if he was anything like them. He had learned that they were amazing students and wondered if he would ever live up to that particular trait.

In terms of learning, he loved to learn, he loved having more knowledge. Of course with his learning disabilities it made it that much harder. When he was first learning to read and write he had more problems than most of the kids his age. The Dursleys were nothing less than pleased. When his teacher noticed his problems he was taken in for testing to see what exactly the problem was. Apparently he had a slight case of dyslexia and ADD. This meant that he sometimes got letters mixed up and he had trouble concentrating on one thing for too long. Of course for Harry hearing this at the age of five and with only the Dursleys words parroting into his ear only made him more determined to work around his disabilities.

He was determined not to let these problems hold him back, to make him more of a Freak which of course was his only fear after being downtrodden for that very reason by the Dursleys for years. Harry had believed at the time that he truly was a Freak and that his new problems would probably make the Dursleys hate him even more. It was for this reason he decided not to tell anyone besides his teachers who already knew and doggedly work around his problems or even with them so as to make them not existent. Of course this was not easy but he soon learned many tricks to work around his problems. Once he had worked through them Harry found out how much he truly loved learning. He loved learning new things whether it was english, math, or science he loved it all. And while he truly loved learning more about anything and everything the one thing he truly excelled in above everything else was languages. By the time he had started Hogwarts Harry was fluent in Spanish, Latin, Greek, French, and German.

Not that anyone in Hogwarts knew that. When he had first heard he was a wizard he was absolutely ecstatic about having a whole other world to learn about and was immediately ready to jump into the nearest bookshop and read every book there. At least that was until he heard he was famous in this world. When he heard that he knew he couldn't learn and read truly as he wanted to, it was time for Harry Potter to make another mask.

Harry knew all about masks, his entire childhood at the Dursleys was about masking his intelligence making sure they saw him as they wanted to see him. When he heard he was famous he knew that they wouldn't want to see a nerdy little Harry Potter. They would want to see the reluctant, humble hero, so that is who he became. While at the Dursleys he could to afford to play stupid while absorbing every book he could get his hand on on the side due to their blindness and stupidity, but here in this new world he would have to become his mask until he knew how to work around that system. And until just now once that mask had slipped on he never looked bakc.

But now looking down at his parents and wondering if he made them proud did he truly remember who he was. Harry had gotten so used to and comfortable in his mask that he let it become him and had forgotten who he was. Now he remembered and Harry wanted to hit himself on the head for his stupidity. Losing himself like that was not good, he needed to figure out how to keep himself from doing it again. Suddenly it came to him, his books he needed to surround himself with his first friends, books. Books were what he had when he had no one else and when he had believed himself alone.

With that decided he reached down and grabbed the first book his hand came into contact to and started to read. As it turned out the book he grabbed was the book he had thought was Hermione's. It was turning out to be a fascinating read, as it looked at magic in different way from the way he had been taught at Hogwarts. Just in the introduction new theories were presented to Harry that he wanted to try.

_Introduction_

_Magic is an energy that connects everything around us. Every person, animal, and plant has magic whether they are defined as magic, muggle, or something else. In theory, everybody has the ability to use magic or manipulate it, it just depends on their ability to access it. Because magic connects everything with everyone and vice versa it makes it possible for the Imperius and other various spells on muggles. If muggles had no magic at all it would be impossible for the spells to work because the spells connect to the magic of a person in order to work. The same can be said for the killing curse, it wouldn't work if there was no magic for it to destroy. _

_Magic is like the life force of beings, that is why it often manifests unexpectedly in times of great emotion. Magic is responding to the need or want that it feels. Adrenaline miracles in the muggle world are an example of these magical manifestations. In the magical world these manifestations are known as Accidental Magic. In theory, if someone were to learn to control the emotional release of these manifestations they could learn to control the result as well. This control is known as wandless magic._

_There are few wizards that have been known to master even the smallest amount of wandless magic, but my theory is that the younger you learn to use wandless magic and the less dependent on a wand or any other focus you are the easier it will be._

After just reading the first three paragraphs in this book Harry had learned more about magic than in his entire first year at Hogwarts. He decided that since he knew he wasn't allowed to use magic at home and that wizards were dependent on wands that the trace was on the wand. Due to this extremely likely possibility, made even more likely that they didn't trace his Accidental Magic, Harry decided he would attempt this wandless magic so he could catch up in his studies.

After reading about the possibilities with wandless magic and the control of elements, there was a chapter about the occasional manifestation of elementals in the muggles, Harry decided to sleep on it before attempting it tomorrow if he had the time. With that Harry rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early to the sound of running water, and immediately knew it was time for him to get up and get ready for another day at the Dursleys, the first of many. Harry rolled over and got dressed in Dudley's hand-me-downs that hung off him and required him to wrap a belt around him just to hold his pants up. Once he was done dressing he heard a tapping outside his window. At first Harry thought it was Hedwig until he remembered that she was still locked into her cage, but then he turned to the window and saw a sleek black raven. He opened the window to let the bird in, it immediately flew over to his rickety old desk and dropped a letter and then it turned and flew back out the way it came.

After watching the raven fly away Harry turned back to his desk and looked and the seemingly innocent parchment sitting there. He walked over and picked up the envelope, flipped it over and started at seeing the Gringotts seal. He immediately wondered what the were mailing him for.

"What the hell?" he whispered before he opened it and a single piece of parchment fell out.

_To Harry James Potter:_

_We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we at Gringotts were just doing our annual checks on all of our vaults when we noticed some inconsistencies concerning your accounts. We hope you can come at your earliest convenience to correct our oversights._

_May gold grace your accounts,_

_Potter Account Manager Griphook_

Harry looked at surprised and vowed that he learn wandless magic as soon as possible so as to scare the Dursleys into allowing him to travel to London ASAP. He heard the water stop and knew Aunt Petunia would by soon to get him so he could cook breakfast.

"Boy, get down here and get started on breakfast."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry headed downstairs where he then went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, a breakfast he would have no part in. After cooking he watched as Dudley and Uncle Vernon devoured the meal and then cleaned up and started washing the dishes.

Uncle Vernon walked in behind Harry and said threateningly, "Boy, here is your list of chores for the day. they better be done by the time I get home from work. Listen to your Aunt and no freakish stuff or you'll be back in your cupboard for good."

Harry had backed into the sink during the speech as Uncle Vernon crept closer and closer until he was pounding his finger on his chest.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said meekly.

"Right," Uncle Vernon turned to Aunt Petunia. "Well, I'm off to work."

As Uncle Vernon left the kitchen Harry turned back to the dishes. Aunt Petunia came up beside him and said, "Just do what's on the list and stay out of mine and Dudley's way."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry had planned on doing that anyway. He turned and watched as his aunt walked out if the kitchen. Then, Harry went back to the dishes. As his hands went through the mechanical motions his mind wandered thinking about how he was going to get started on the whole wandless magic thing. He figured now was as good a time as any to think back to all of his Accidental magic incidents. First he found the incident, then he thought back to how he was feeling at the time. Once he had that he tried to recreate that feeling within. Harry did this over and over with each specific incident until he was sure that he had picked out and could recreate the common feeling between all of the events. He figured this feeling was his magic, it felt a little tingling but it was mostly indescribable. Harry brought up this feeling over and over and over again until he could bring it up with a single thought.

Harry soon noticed that every time he brought up the feeling of his magic the water from washing the dishes would cling to his hands as if held there. Harry figured this was a step in the right direction and that the next step would be to try something a little more difficult. So with this in mind Harry summoned up the feeling again and focused on the water hovering in his palm. He did this all with his eyes closed so as to concentrate better. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that there was a whole handful of water floating in his hand. He was so surprised at his success that he lost his concentration and the water splashed back down into the sink.

With that success in mind Harry focused on attempting different things that might help with doing the dishes. He found that while controlling was as easy as breathing everything else would take a lot longer to get working. He had attempted floating an object but it only wiggled. It was at this time that Harry figured that he should finish up with the dishes and get to work on the rest of the chores so as to experiment later. But Harry knew he had enough for a confrontation tomorrow to get to London to meet the goblins.

So Harry finished up and picked up the list of chores for the day. Harry set out to finish all of the chores. Most were outside, so it was a long hot day without so much as a piece of bread to eat. He had only managed to sneak some water from the hose when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking. Harry was finishing up with his last chore of the day, cooking dinner, when his aunt walked in and handed him a small sandwich with a glass of water and sent him to his room for the rest of the night.

So Harry trudged up to his room exhausted from the days work. As he sunk down into his bed eating his meager meal he worked out his plan for the next day in order to get to Gringotts. He figured in order to get it just right he should practice so he turned to his full glass of water and got to it. He practiced shaping it to his will and got to the point where he could shape it into almost anything he wanted. And with a bit of effort he could even freeze it so it would be more dangerous, it was all about heating or cooling the temperature of the water until it reached the required one. After he had that down Harry figured that he should try something different, so he turned back to attempting to float an object. So he sat down and singular focused on floating the parchment on his desk. It wiggled and floated an inch then fell back down. Harry sighed he could already feel the drain on his system with that little piece of magic, but all of that involving water didn't change anything, in fact he felt almost enlivened every time he used water at all. Harry figured that if the book was right about anything it meant he had a trace, or even more than a trace, of being a water elemental. But to Harry that just meant that he would have to work that much harder at bringing his other areas up.

With that determination in mind he turned back to the parchment and continued to work on floating it. Eventually Harry fell back into bed completely exhausted from the magic expended. He hand gotten the parchment to float without too much effort but he could still feel the pull on his energy, or magic, the longer he kept it afloat. He figured the more he practiced the easier it would become. That being said Harry fell asleep imagining the frightened Dursleys when he pulled the tricks out of the bag and wondering what Gringotts could possibly want with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_

**Chapter Three**

Harry woke up bright and early. He groaned and turned over to look at Dudley's old clock, it read 6:07.

"Crap, its early," Harry murmured. _Oh well _he thought _time to get up and get ready. _Harry rolled out of bed grabbed some clothes, Dudley's old ones, and snuck down the hall into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. Looking at the clothes in his hand he vowed that when he visited Diagon Alley that he buy himself a whole new wardrobe. He mentally added it to the list of things he wanted to buy.

Harry turned on the water to the shower, stepped in and as soon as the water hit is back he sighed contentedly. Harry knew that at the rate he was going soon his affinity for water would be absolute. He already felt as if he couldn't live without it, as if it was tied to him in some inexplicable way. Harry stepped out of the shower knowing he was cutting it close to when his relatives were going to wake up. He didn't need them to be angry before he even attempted to negotiate.

After Harry stepped out, dried off, and got dressed he sighed lowly at the loss of his water comfort. He shook his head and quickly skipped to his room. Checking the clock he saw that it read 7:10 and new that within the hour he would need to be downstairs having breakfast ready. Harry put away his clothes and sat down at the rickety old desk. He pulled a piece of parchment towards him and set to writing a list of things he wanted to accomplish with his day.

1. Visit Gringotts (find how much money I have)

2. New trunk (see possibilities, maybe multi-compartment)

3. Wardrobe (muggle and wizarding)

4. Equipment

A. Quills

B. Parchment

C. Ink

D. Cauldrons

E. Scales

F. Vials

G. Anything else

5. Ingredients

6. New wand (a back-up, custom made? )

7. Another animal?

8. Books (At least two for each and every subject)

9. Muggle books (mainly languages, anything else that catches my eye)

10. Things as needed.

"Okay, that's a good start," Harry said looking satisfied at his list.

Harry looks back at the clock, it reads 7:32. _Time to cook breakfast._

Harry slips out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen and immediately starts a pot of coffee before turning to the refrigerator at pulls out eggs, bacon and the necessary ingredients for pancakes. He turns to the oven and starts cooking up the eggs and bacon. As he cooks Harry steals bits and pieces from the pans expertly having many years of experience and quite nimble fingers. Once the eggs and bacon are done and placed on platters on the Dursley's table Harry starts on mixing the pancake batter. While going through the methodical motions of mixing Harry goes over his plan for getting the Dursleys, _more like Uncle Vernon,_ to take him to London today.

The batter is finished being mixed and ready to be cooked. Harry sets to the task and finishes with enough food to feed an army. Just as Harry is putting the finishing touches on the breakfast and pouring Vernon's coffee he hears the thumps of Walrus and Pig coming down the stairs. The emerge through the door with Aunt Petunia behind them. Dudley (Pig) immediately set down at started piling food upon food onto his plate. Petunia looked at Harry confusedly and hen turned and watched Dudley. Since he wasn't thrashing on the floor in pain she figured the food was safe and sat down and served herself a modest sized portion.

Uncle Vernon came next. He looked at Harry suspiciously and furiously whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry answered politely, "Making my family breakfast, Sir. I suggest you hurry, the food will soon become cold."

Harry returned to the side near the kitchen content to play server until he put his plan into motion. Uncle Vernon took one more suspicious glance back at Harry and then turned to his meal.

Once all the Dursleys were contentedly eating there breakfast and happily ignoring Harry, Harry cleared his throat. They all ignored him, so Harry cleared his throat again only much louder.

Uncle Vernon turned to Harry. "What do you want, Boy?" His Uncle said barely containing his fury.

"I need to discuss something with you and Aunt Petunia, Dudley too if you want?" Harry said diplomatically, purposefully ignoring his Uncle's rudeness.

"Well, spit it Boy." Vernon said his face quickly turning an interesting shade of puce.

Harry starts his explanation, "I need you to take me to London today because--"

"NO! Absolutely not! I won't!!" Uncle Vernon interrupts.

"I have somethings to take care of in _my world_. Do you understand?" Harry continues as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You-, freaks, demands . . . free-loader," Uncle Vernon splutters before straightening up to his full height. "Now see here Boy I will not be told what to do in my own house. I will not be taking you to London. You will be staying here and doing all of your chores, and if a single one isn't done there will be hell to pay. Do You Understand?"

Harry shakes his head sadly and said, "I had thought this would be the case, but I had hoped it wouldn't be."

Harry draws himself up, summons some water too his hand with barely a thought and begins shaping in to his will, "Now you see I'm allowed to use magic outside of school and if you don't help me get to London like I need you to you will face the nasty end of my temper. Do we understand each other?"

By the time Harry had finished his lecture the water had ended up as a very sharp ice pick, one that could kill or at least maim if necessary. Harry looks at his relatives and sees their wide frightened eyes and reluctant nods.

"Good, and be forewarned more than one trip may be necessary. Bye-bye now." Harry turns to his Uncle, "Meet by the car in ten minutes, don't leave without me."

Harry happily leaves the dining room to the furious and frightened whispers of his relatives. Harry walks into his room humming merrily picks up his list, the note from Gringotts, and the key he received from Hagrid last summer. After checking that he his not forgetting anything, he grabs one of Dudley's old hats to hide his scare and heads out to the Dursley's car.

Harry leans against the car contentedly, feeling the tickling warmth from the sun's rays, waiting for his Uncle. He hears a door slam and opens his eyes to see Uncle Vernon scurrying across the yard towards him.

"Get in," Vernon orders with bare civility.

Harry silently slips into the passenger seat while his Uncle starts the car and pulls out of the drive.

After they have made it out of Little Whinging Harry decides his Uncle needs to know where he is headed, "We need to head to Charing Cross Rd. "

"I'll drop you off and I'll be back at five. If you're not there I'm leaving and you can find your own way home." Vernon demands.

"Deal." Harry agrees immediately.

The rest of the drive was silent.

"Well, here you are Boy. I'll be back at five. Now get out!"

Harry slips out and just as the door closes his Uncle speeds out and away from his Uncle.

Harry walks towards the Leaky Cauldron and takes a deep breath before heading inside, the last time he was here he had just started his journey to loosing himself in his mask. Well, never again will that happen, starting here and now he will keep some comforts and always pursue to stat himself no matter the masks he needs to present.

After walking into the crowded pub and making sure his cap was on securely he headed straight through out to the back. Harry takes out his wand and taps the same sequence of bricks Hagrid tapped last year. He watches entranced as the first time as the entrance to Diagon Alley opens up. Harry hopes he never gets used to that.

Walking through the entrance Harry determinedly moves towards Gringotts, weaving through the crowds. Heading up the marble stone steps Harry arrives at the double doors into Gringotts. Harry politely nods to the goblin guards and heads into the lobby of the bank. Harry pauses just inside the bank wondering where he should go next when he recognizes Griphook across the hall heading to another set of doors that lead further inside the bank.

"Griphook!" Harry yells as he sprints across the hall in order to stop the goblin from disappearing. "Griphook!"

Griphook turns startled at the use of his name by someone other than a goblin to see a small black haired boy running across Gringotts, "Ah, Mr. Potter glad you could make it on such short notice. Please, follow me."

Harry nods gasping for breath and follows Griphook through the door into another part of Gringotts. Harry follows the goblin through many winding corridors into a cozy office. Griphook slips into the chair behind the large desk and impatiently gestures for Harry to sit down.

"Now as I briefly mentioned in the letter I sent you are here to discuss some discrepancies with your accounts. It came to our attention at Gringotts that the Potter vaults have had several unauthorized withdrawals and that mistakes concerning the Potters' wills have been made, that is why you are here Mr. Potter."

Harry is speechless staring uncomprehendingly and vastly confused, but funnily enough the first thing out his mouth has nothing to do with that, "Um, could you just call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me uncomfortable. Please."

Griphook's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but nods his consent.

"Um . . . uh, you also said something about vaults. I thought I only had the one, I mean that one alone had soooo much money. And also, I thought wills were supposed to be read right after someone died, not eleven years later." Harry questions hesitantly.

"You heard correctly, Harry, you indeed have more than one vault. In fact you have five including your trust fund vault. Thats the one you visited last summer. About the wills, you are also correct that they should have been read already except someone, someone with a great deal of power, has been holding the wills. The only reason we have them is that you are now part of the wizarding world so an innate magic on the wills concerning you brought a copy to us. This magic was installed as a fail safe. Now I believe we need to get started." Griphook states explaining everything.

"Um, yeah. I just have one question. What are the other four vaults?" Harry asks.

Griphook shuffles some papers and finally pulls one out of the stack. "One is the Potter family currency vault, it holds all of the family money. One is the Potter family furniture vault, it holds furniture, books, jewels, trunks, armor, weapons, and anything that isn't money. The third is James and Lily Potter's personal vault, it contains money and some personal artifacts. The last is Sirius Black's personal vault, it is much the same as the Potter's personal vault. "

"Well, okay. But who is Sirius Black and why did he leave me a vault?" Harry asked having never heard that name before.

Griphook looks startled, "Sirius Black? Sirius Black was your godfather he left the vault to you in his will."

Harry looks downcast, "So he is dead too. Like my mom and dad."

Griphook nods.

"Well . . . okay. Continue."

"Well in concern with your vaults we noticed some unverified withdrawal from your accounts and we were hoping you could help us correct them." Griphook starts. "Here is a list of withdrawals and where they were deposited since you came into control of the accounts. We hope we can clear this matter up quickly."

Harry grabs the sheet and looks down it extremely confused. "It says here that the Dursley's were given 5,000 galleons a year starting in November of 1991, that is when I was placed with them after my parents died. How much is it in pounds? And why were they getting it?"

"5,000 galleons is 50,000 pounds and they were receiving the deposit to help for your care. You know money for clothes, food, toys, supplies, and anything else you could need." replies Griphook.

"Well I want you to stop the deposits and if possible get all of the money back that they have already been sent. I haven't seen a cent of that money as you can tell from my clothes," Harry says gesturing at Dudley's hand-me-downs he is wearing.

Griphook looks surprised at that revelation, but soon puts the pieces together and grins showing all of his pointy teeth, looking quite fierce. "I'll see what I can do."

Harry nods and turns his attention back to the piece of parchment in his hands. He looks down the list and doesn't see anything until he notices withdrawals to the Weasleys, one right before the start of term, one around Halloween, and one at the end of term. Each deposit was for 500 galleons. Dumbledore had also been withdrawing 200 galleons a month. Harry was very bewildered, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Do you have any reasons sited for the withdrawals by the Weasleys and Dumbledore?"

Griphook looks around and spots a piece of parchment, "It says here that Dumbledore is your magical guardian and since you reentered the magical world he is getting deposits for your care. There is nothing in here about the Weasleys."

"Um, okay I have a couple questions. First, what is a magical guardian? Why didn't I know about this? Is it possible to get account balances every month? And is it possible to discontinue all withdrawals except those personally verified by myself?" Harry asked.

"To answer your first question a magical guardian is usually a person's parents but with those from the muggle world the job falls to the headmaster of their school or a family friend depending on the circumstances. For you it fell to the headmaster. As to why you didn't know that is very disturbing. Most find out who their magical guardian, if they didn't already know before, when they come here for magical testing before they start school. For you not to know is very disturbing indeed." Griphooks starts answering.

"Wait, wait. Magical testing? What exactly is magical testing?" Harry asks getting more and more confused by this visit.

Griphook looks at Harry blankly,"You mean you never came for testing? This is a huge oversight indeed. We will have to test you as soon as this meeting is over."

"Okay, I guess that works. Could you answer my other questions?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. We have been sending your account balances to Mr. Dumbledore because he is your guardian, but in light of recent events I will have them sent to you every month. I have a copy of your most recent account balances if you wish to see them. Also in light of recent events stopping withdrawals is very smart move, Mr. Potter." Griphook finishes.

"Harry, " Harry corrects automatically. "Thank you for your help. I have one question before we move on to my parents will, what is magical testing for and what does it do?"

"Harry, magical testing is a test that reads your aura and sees where your strengths and weaknesses lie in the areas of magic. The results are sent to your school so they know which areas to expect that you need help in. The fact that you were overlooked would have meant that none of your teachers would have realized if you needed help, in fact they would have all expected you to excel in their class. This would have made it very difficult for you." Griphook answered.

"Um, sounds like I need to do that testing. Lets move to wills please."

"Of course. Both wills read the same so we will begin with James Potter."

_I, James Andrew Potter, being sound of mind, body, and soul hereby leave all of my possessions to my wife Lily Marie Potter. In the event of both of our deaths all my possessions shall go to my son Harry James Potter. In the event of my wife's and my death Harry James Potter shall be in the custody of Sirius Orion Black. If Sirius Orion Black is unable for any reason to care for Harry James Potter we leave said Harry James Potter in custody of the following persons. If for some reason the person can't take care of Harry James Potter move to the next name of the list. The list is as follows:_

_1. Remus John Lupin_

_2. Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_3. Amelia Susan Bones_

_4. Minerva Mcgonagall_

_5. Filius Flitwick_

_6. If these are all unavailable for some reason, we ask that Albus Dumbledore place Harry with a wizarding family that will take good care of him._

_In no circumstances is Harry James Potter to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley due to their hatred of magic._

_Lastly we have left a note for Harry James Potter concealed with our wills that we want him to read when he is able to understand what has happened._

As Griphook finished Harry was left in tears hearing that he was never supposed to suffer under the Dursley's will.

Griphook cleared his throat, "Here is the letter for you."

Harry takes it carefully in his hands, flipping it over and over, obviously extremely nervous. Eventually he slips his finger under the envelope seal and pulls out a single piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so sorry that you have to read this instead of hearing it from Lily and me. First I am sorry for the fact that you are reading this means both Lily and I are dead. I am also sorry for any pain or heartache that the information in this letter causes you. Just know that despite the information I am about to tell you your mother and I loved you so so so much and no of this changes that._

_We will start with our story. Lily got pregnant and made it all the way to birth when we found out that it was a miscarriage. When the doctor examined her and told her she would be unable to have any children because of the damage the stress of the miscarriage put on her. We also had heard the prophecy at that point and didn't want to put that much pressure on the Longbottoms. We knew we wanted to adopt, so while Lily was recovering in the hospital I searched the world for a newborn that at least resembled us slightly, we found you. We found you in an orphanage in New York, USA. After adopting you the muggle way we proceeded to blood adopt you. Blood adoption is a procedure that literally made you ours and gave you some of our characteristics and magics. It means in a sense that you have two sets of parents, Us and the other set. Just know that even if we didn't give birth to you you were always our son._

_We are very sorry for any problems this may have caused you._

_We will always love you._

_Your adopted father,_

_James Andrew Potter._

Harry was very confused and tears were streaming down his face. His whole life had just been turned upside down in the matter of minutes. He could still have parents out there, ones he's never heard of. He just doesn't understand what's going on and what he is supposed to think.

Harry wipes away his tears and asks Griphook, "Do you guys have any heritage tests to determine someone's parents, grandparents, etc.?"

"Yes we do, do you wish to take one? We can have it done after your magic testing." Griphook answers in a business like voice.

"Thank you. Can we go do the testing now?" Harry asks shutting away his confusion for now.

"Of course, Harry. If you will follow me." Griphook slides out from behind his desk and leads Harry out of the room, down the corridors, and into another room that is lined with many different kinds of artifacts. Harry can literally feel the ambient, subtle magic flowing throughout the room. Griphooks impatiently gestures Harry over to the table in the middle of the room. Harry cautiously walks over and sees two pieces of parchment, a strange looking quill, and a swirling silver potion.

Griphook immediately begins his explanation, "Three drops of blood on the quill for your heritage, and seven drops of blood in the potion for your magic. Your hand, please."

Harry gives Griphook his hand. Griphook pricks his finger with a knife and guides it over the potion. Seven drops later, Griphook guides Harry's hand to the quill. Once done, Griphook heals Harry's finger. Harry watches in fascination as the quill begins to write and Griphook pours the potion over the other piece of parchment and it begins to glow.

After the glow fades and the quill stops writing Griphook grabs the parchments, looks them over, his eyes widening in surprise, and hands them to Harry.

"I'm sure you will find them very informing."

"Thank you." Harry murmurs already enthralled in what he was reading.

The first page was his magical testing.

_**Magical Results**_

_**Type of Magic**__** : Percentage Affinity **_

_** 100% = high affinity, comes easily 0% = low affinity, very difficult if not impossible**_

_**Transfiguration **__**: 75% average affinity, possible to go great lengths, but will take a tremendous amount of work.**_

_**Charms**__** : 90% high affinity, will comes easily, but still requires some effort.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**__** : 80% above average, some parts (mainly shields) come easily but with work the discipline is possible to master.**_

_**Herbology**__** : 65% just below average affinity, works well with non-magical plants, has difficulty with magical plants.**_

_**Potions**__** : 40% below average affinity, will never work well in this discipline, but has a slight aptitude in healing potions.**_

_**History**__** : 50% below average affinity, will remember important facts, but won't have a passion for the subject.**_

_**Astronomy**__** : 70% average affinity, learns constellations well, appreciates gazing at the stars, doesn't understand the magic in it.**_

_**Divination**__** : 10% very low affinity, no talent, but can appreciate those with the Sight.**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**__** : 75% average affinity, works well with animals, just lacks the passion to master the subject.**_

_**Ancient Runes**__** : 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Arithmancy**__** : 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Healing**__** : 95% high affinity, doesn't like to see people hurt.**_

_**Other Magics :**_

_**Parseltoungue**__** - language of the snakes 80%, everything except Parselmagic.**_

_**Metamorphagus**__** - ability to change appearance 50%, eye color, hair length.**_

_**Animagus**__** - ability to change into an animal 100%, can easily change.**_

_**Air Element**__** - use of air wandlessly 10%, natural flyer.**_

_**----- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --------- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ------------**_

Harry looks startled at the blur at the end, but figures that is probably his affinity for water. He just wonders why it didn't show up. Looking at the rest of the results he notes what else he needs to get when he goes shopping and that bit about changing his appearance is great. Harry now turns to the heritage page, extremely nervous.

_**Harry James Potter Heritage Results**_

_**Name : Harry James Potter**_

_**Age : 11**_

_**Birthday : 08-18-1990  
**_

_**Parents :**_

_** Mother : Sally Jackson, Lily Potter ne Evans**_

_** Father : BLURRRRRR, James Potter**_

Harry looks surprised. He turns to Griphook, "Is this possible?"

"If you're talking about having two sets of parents then yes. Because of blood adoption it is possible for someone to biologically have two sets of parents. What I was disconcerted by was the fact your other father's name was blurred, I don't know how that is possible." Griphook answers.

"Oh, well this satisfied my curiosity. Can I keep these?" Harry asks gesturing to the parchments.

"Of course, Harry."

"Can I get a copy of my account balance? I would like to see my budget for shopping." Harry asks politely.

"Lets head back to my office and I will get you the papers." Griphook says leading Harry out of the room.

"Here we are." Griphook says while handing Harry his account balance.

Harry grabs the parchment and looks over his account. Soon his eyes bulge and Harry begins coughing. "W-wow." He stutters.

_**Harry James Potter's Account Balance**_

_**Trust Vault : 73,231 galleons 3,789 sickles 6,512 knuts**_

_**Potter Family Vault : 5,573,576,275 galleons 0 sickles 356 knuts**_

_**Potter Personal Vault : 375,573,901 galleons 200 sickles 1,782 knuts**_

_**Black Personal Vault : 1,423,784,267 galleons 512 sickles 1 knut**_

_**Monetary Value of Artifacts and Stocks : 76,798,365,142 galleons**_

"Is this accurate?" Harry asks flabbergasted.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Griphook responds.

"Harry," Harry reacts automatically. "Guess I won't have to worry about money, ever."

"Of course, Harry." says Griphook.

"Is there anything else, Griphook?" Harry asks.

"No that is all unless you have any questions."

"N- wait yeah, do you have anything like a muggle debit card that pulls money directly from my account?" Harry asks questioningly

"Yes, we do actually and it works in the magical world and the muggle world. It costs 50 galleons down and 30 galleons a year afterwords. Also, if you wear a glamour or change your appearance the picture on the card will change to match what you look like. The card is also linked to your magical signature, so you will be the only one able to use it." Griphook explains.

"Sounds good I'll take one." Harry says.

Soon Harry had received his own Gringotts card with a picture of an elaborate trident like the one Posiden might have.

Harry finally walked out of the doors of Gringotts and noticed the darkening skies and knew that he was in big trouble. He had probably missed Uncle Vernon which meant he needed to find a place to stay. Harry decides that the Leaky Cauldron will have to do for the night. He walks down the empty alley into The Leaky Cauldron. Harry walks up to Tom the barman.

"Hey Tom do you think I can get a room for the night?"

"Of course, Mr. P--" Tom starts before Harry interrupts.

"Tom! Do you have any dinners still available you can send up to my room."

"Oh, ohhh! Of course. That will be 17 galleons for the dinner and the room."

Harry responds by handing him his card. "Goodnight, Tom."

Harry rushes upstairs and collapses on the bed thinking of all the things he needs to do tomorrow. Soon he was fast asleep with well deserved rest from all the emotional trauma of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._

**Chapter Four**

Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Harry rolls out of bed. He sees the sunlight filtering through the curtains and realizes he needs to get a move on if he has any hope of getting everything he wants done done today. Harry wipes away the last vestiges of sleep and heads to the in-suite bathroom to clean up. Looking down at his clothes Harry remembers that these are the only ones he has on him. He decides Madam Malkins is the first stop after getting a new trunk.

Harry steps into the shower and once again relishes in the pure bliss of water running down his back. The rejuvenating properties of water make Harry feel wide awake. He wonders if there is any way to make or get a bottomless bottle of water to keep with him at all times, at least until he can create water for himself. That way Harry will never be defenseless and always have something at hand to use as a sort of energy boost.

Harry towels off and heads downstairs where he greets Tom, "Good morning Tom."

Tom responds jovially, "Good Morning Harry. What can I get for ya?"

"I'll take some toast, eggs and bacon. Pumpkin juice to drink, please."

"Comin right on up." says the barmen.

While Tom heads back into the kitchen Harry sits himself on a stool and looks around. He has yet to get over his fascination of the magical world, it still feels like a dream. He silently vows again to learn everything he can and get as many books as he could possibly ever read because Harry never knows when this world will disappear and all he has to hold onto is knowledge.

Tom comes back quickly with a steaming plate of breakfast, "That'll be eleven sickles, Harry."

"Here you go, Tom." The black haired boy responds handing over a debit card.

"Thank ya." Tom taps the card with his wand. Nods. And hands the card back.

Harry quickly finishes up his breakfast aware of all the awestruck stares directed at his back. Once done he thanks the barmen and escapes to the bathroom. After Harry checks that no one followed him he starts pacing.

"What am I going to do? . . . will be recognized . . . take too long . . . crowds . . . fans . . . idiots, stupid Voldemort . . . I just wish I could have some anonymity." Harry sighs wondering what he should do. He wanted to be able to go out without being mobbed. Finally Harry stops pacing and walks up to a sink to wash his hands resigned to the fact that he would have to go out as himself when he glances into the mirror only to be met with a total stranger.

"What the Hell !!!!" He exclaims jumping back from the mirror only to notice the person in the mirror did it also.

Curiously, Harry moves his right hand, the reflection does too. Harry reaches up and touches his faces, the reflection does the same. Looking at the mirror He notices that there is no way this person could be mistaked for Harry Potter. While Harry has black hair and piercing green eyes, this person has dark red almost black hair with blue-green eyes. Where Harry has short messy locks of hair, this person has long hair that falls in waves to his shoulder blades. This could definitely work.

"Brilliant." Harry whispers excitedly.

Harry experiments with this new ability that he figures is the Metamorphagus talent. While experimenting he notices that he can only change his hair and eyes and even then he figures that can only be done within the appearance markers of his four parents. After testing his limitations Harry wonders if he focuses two of his parents if that will give him his appearance if he had only been there son. First he pictures Lily and James Potter clearly in his minds eye. Then he opens his eyes, what Harry sees is very close to what he sees everyday in the mirror. His hair is just as messy only it has auburn highlights running through it and his eyes are more almond shaped with a softer color of green for his eyes. Next Harry attempts to see what he would have looked like if he hadn't been given up for adoption. Instead of focusing on looks like he did earlier Harry tried to grasp onto that feeling of warmth he always associated with parental love and the idea of his original looks before changed by magic. When Harry opened his eyes he saw someone with long black hair almost reaching his butt with glints of green streaks when his hair hit the light. His eyes had rounded again and they were a mesmerizing sea green. After looking at his reflection he immediately knew the moniker for this face, for the face he will take on as himself instead of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, the face under which he could be himself. Aiden Rae Jackson. Aiden. Rae. Jackson. Yes that is it. A new start. A new life combined with the brief happiness of his past. This is who he is now, Aiden Rae Jackson.

"Whoa . . . " Aiden sighs contentedly barely containing his amazement at the feelings rolling through him. "I'm finally home."

After adjusting to the comforting feelings still flowing through his body does he notice one glaring problem, his scar. _I wonder if I can get rid of it or maybe even move it. _Aiden concentrates first on it disappearing and when that doesn't work he focuses all his magic and will power on moving the scar to moving it to just below the crook of his elbow on his right arm. Aiden feels the tingle of magic trailing from his forehead to the crook of his elbow. When the feeling of magic fades away Aiden opens his eyes and looks in the mirror, no more scar. Aiden looks down on his arm there is a lightning bolt barely visible in his tanned skin.

"Okay. Time to go shopping." Aiden says to himself. Checking his pocket to make sure he has his debit card Aiden heads out of the bathroom, through the crowded pub, and back into the courtyard where he taps the correct series of bricks to get to Diagon Alley.

_First step, trunk. Second step, clothes. Then circle the Alley._ With that in mind Aiden takes his first steps into the world as himself, no exceptions, no masks, no reputations, no idiotic relatives. This was a fresh start and he was going to make the best of it.

Aiden briskly heads down the alley keeping an eye open for the trunk shop. Eventually he spots it **Mr. Trumble's Trunks**, it has many school trunk models in the shop window. Aiden wonders if he sells anything like he has in mind. Aiden quickly heads to the shop the bell tinkling as he entered.

Aiden looks around. The shop is clean if not a bit messy. There are trunks stacked in rows all over the place on the left hand side of the shop. To the right there is a long counter stretching the length of the store, he assumes this is where business is conducted. straight back is a curtain that closes off the back of the shop, Aiden thinks this is where the more expensive merchandise and possibly the works in progress. Behind the counter hanging on the wall are many different types of messenger bags. Aiden sees them and adds another thing to his shopping list, he needed a new school bag anyway.

"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you before. I'm Mr. Trumble, is there anything I can get you?"

Aiden jumps as soon as the man starts talking, "Oh! I didn't hear you. I'm looking for a school bag and a trunk. I already have some ideas for the trunk, but could you tell me about the messenger bags you have here."

"Of course, Mr. --" The shopkeeper starts.

"Jackson, Aiden Jackson." The long-haired boy answers to the implied question.

Mr. Trumble nods, "Mr. Jackson, all of the bags have an anti-spill charms with at least a mild expansion charm. The higher quality bags are bottomless with preservation charms and they have protection against all natural disasters, fire, water, air, and earth. Those ones are pretty much indestructible except for maybe the killing curse."

"That sounds exactly like what I want. Do you have one of those in a brown or tanned leather with lots of pockets besides the main big one?" Aiden asks.

Mr. Trumble nods to himself while searching the wall. He pulls down three options. One was a large light brown. Another was small, dirty brown with lots of compartments. And the last was the one Aiden knew he was going to buy, it was a dark brown, medium sized bag that looked worn with trident stitched into the side with a lighter brown color.

"I'll take that one." Aiden says pointing to the one with the trident. "Can we discuss what I want for my trunk, now?"

The old shopkeeper answers, "Of course, Mr. Jackson. You do have the money to pay for this? I don't mean to be rude, but I want to make sure that I don't go out of my way without any pay for some sort of a joke. It's just that it has happened before."

"Mr. Trumble, I am not the kind of person that would do such a thing, I assure you money is of no consequence." The eleven year-old assures the shopkeeper. "Now for my trunk I want a four compartment trunk. The first compartment should be made out as a one room condo complete with bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room. In the bathroom both a shower and a jacuzzi tub would be nice. In the bedroom I would like a full-sized wardrobe. If possible the kitchen should be fitted with muggle appliances. And the living room should have a couch able to turn into a bed by word activation. The second compartment should be a full sized library with a study nook. If possible I want the library to be connected to the messenger bag so I can pull books from there out of my bag. In the third compartment I want a potions lab that would make a potions master jealous. For the last compartment I want a workout room slash dueling room slash a room where I can practice large pieces of magic. Now comes the part that I really want. I want the trunk to be shrunk at a word activation, but I want the trunk to be shrunk into a choker necklace so I can always carry it with me. Do you think you can do all of that?"

"It will be a challenge Mr. Jackson, but all can be done." Mr. Trumble answers excited about this new trunk.

"How long will it take to make?" Aiden asks.

"I should be finished by the end of the day, around five o'clock. I'd be finished earlier, but that last bit is a tricky bit of charm work." The shopkeeper answers. "Your total comes to 25,200 galleons, 200 for the bag, 25,000 for the trunk."

"Here you go, Mr. Trumble." The long haired boy responds while handing him his Gringotts card.

Mr. Trumble takes the card taps a sequence on the car, nods, then hands the card back to Aiden. "Thank you."

Aiden nods, "I'll be back around five." Then he grabs his messenger bag off the counter and walks out of the shop, his hair whipping out behind him.

Aiden immediately heads to Madam Malkins determined to get his own clothes and out of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He walks into the clothing shop and immediately upon entering Aiden is accosted by Madam Malkin herself.

"Oh, dearie. You do need some new clothes, just look at those rags you are wearing." She clucked at him.

Aiden looks amused, "Actually ma'am I was hoping to get a whole new wizarding wardrobe. Do you think you can help me? I've never been shopping before, so . . . "

"Oh, of course dearie. Lets get you right on up here. Thats it. Now just keep still. " The seamstress bustles Aiden onto a stool to be measured. Madam Malkin sets the measuring to magically take his measurements as she moves about the shop picking up different materials, muttering to herself. Aiden just continues to look on amused as he stands on the stool.

"Um, dearie. Do you have a budget for this wardrobe?" She asks hestitantly not quite believing she forgot to ask.

"No, ma'am. I just want comfortable clothes that look good. Oh and I was wondering if you could tell me about the charming options you have available." Aiden says beaming at her.

Madam Malkin flushes. "Okay, dearie. We only have a standard charms package, it includes protection from the elements, spills, and it has a resizing charm. It allows for a couple inches growth and some weight gain or loss."

"Well then I want all of my clothes to have the charms package." The long haired boy replies.

"Okay, dearie."

After that Aiden tried on piles and piles of clothes, many different colors and styles until Madam Malkin finally decided on an Asian style robe with dark colors, greens, blues, purples and blacks. When he was finished Aiden walked away with 10 everyday robes, and more slacks and shirts than he knows what to do with. Aiden also got two pairs of black dragon skin boots. Aiden immediately slipped into a dark blue almost black robe with black slacks underneath and a pair of his new boots. Aiden looks into the mirror and has to admit he looks good, he just needs to do something with his hair.

"Madam Malkin, this all looks amazing. Um, I was wondering do you have any hair ties I can purchase." Aiden asks while taking all of his stuff to the counter to be payed for.

"Of course dearie, I'll just add it to your bill. Here you go."

Aiden immediately takes the offered hair ties and pulls his hair back into a low ponytail. "What did my total come to?"

"Oh, that'll be 73 galleons, and 12 sickles." She answers.

Aiden silently hands her his card. Madam Malkin quickly takes care of it and gives it back. After taking his card back the long haired boy grabs all of his clothes and puts them into his messenger bag.

Aiden turns to the door and heads out. He briefly pauses and looks back, "Thank you for all of your help ma'am." Then he is back out into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

After stepping back into the bustling alley Aiden had no specific place he needed to go to next so he decided to go shop by shop down the alley. Next to Madam Malkins is a small stationary shop Aiden hadn't seen last year. Aiden shrugged his shoulders and headed into the small shop Steph's Stationary.

Stepping into the shop Aiden is surprised at the diversity of supplies even though the shop seemed to only focus on quills, parchment, and ink. Looking around he sees that they mixed the convenience of the muggle world with the archaic ways of the wizarding world. The shop is full of rolls of different kinds of parchment, but there are also what looks like notebooks full of parchment. Examining the notebooks closer Aiden didn't notice when a young women about 19 years old came up behind him.

"The notebooks are charmed, you know? You can pull the pieces out without tearing for assignments and such."

Aiden jumped at the sound of her voice, but soon realized what she said, "Oh, thats cool. Like muggle notebooks, right? I'm Aiden."

"Yeah, you muggleborn? Oh and I'm Annie, this is my mother's shop. She never understood the wizarding worlds aversion to the muggle one so she started this shop. Only muggleborns realize where most of the 'ingenious' ideas came from." Annie explained.

"Yeah, I'm muggleborn. I need all new supplies, lost most of mine." Aiden replies sheepishly running his fingers through his long hair.

"Oh, thats okay. I'll help you. Working here I know more about parchment, quills, and ink than I could ever care to know. Ya have a budget?" She rattles off.

"No. Got more money than I know what to do with, recent inheritance." Aiden replies, keeping as close to the truth as possible.

"Ooooh. Thats good. Anything in particular you looking for."

"Nah. Anything and everything."

"Okay first step parchment . . ." Annie starts rolling off all of the options availiable. Soon Aiden and Annie moved on to ink and quills.

Aiden ended up leaving the shop 60 galleons cheaper and with 14 never-ending parchment notebooks, one for each subject and one other, and 8 of these ingenious quill pens. They can switch between looking as a pen or looking as a self-inking quill, all with bottomless ink. Aiden got a variety of colors: black, blue, green, red, purple, brown, and true invisible ink paired together, see the ink with a set password. Aiden thought these were great finds and a lot more organized than just rolls and rolls of parchment.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts, which had Aiden trembling in excitement. Books, books and more of his beloved books. Aiden headed to the shop nearly beaming in his excitement.

Aiden walks into the shop looking at all the towering stacks of books sigh contentedly. This was home, with all of these books, it was home.

Aiden walks up to the nearest worker, "Excuse me."

"Yes? Can I help you, young man?" The cashier says peering down at the tiny young man.

"Yes. Do you know how I would go about purchasing a copy of every book in the store, I'm starting a library. And before you ask, yes, I have more than enough money to pay for this kind of venture." Aiden says firmly eyeing the worker piercingly.

"Um, okay. I'll go get the manager, I'm sure he will be able to help you." He says rushing and then disappearing towards the back of the store.

Not five minutes later the worker appears with a tall, lean man with short greying hair.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Blott. I hear you want to purchase a copy of every book we have, something about starting a library. I've been assured you have the money to pay for this." The manager says eyeing Aiden.

"Yes, Mr. Blott I am prepared to pay for everything so if we could get started it would be very much appreciated." Aiden says getting straight to business.

"Of course, Mr. ?"

"Jackson"

"Mr. Jackson." Mr. Blott says nodding. "I will have your purchases ready in half an hour. You can pay now or in half an hour when you pick up your purchases."

"I'll pay now. Here." Aiden hands over his Gringotts card.

"The total is 35,000 galleons and 6 sickles."

"I'll be back in 30 minutes for my books." Aiden said and walked out.

Immediately after leaving there book store Aiden feels a tug on his magic, almost as if something is calling his magic. He stumbles in surprise. He wonders what this was about, but shrugs and decides to follow the pulling. Aiden sees no reason not to and thinks that this probably just his magic telling him something.

He follows the pulling to the Magical Menagerie. Aiden looks at the store in surprise, but continues to follow the pulling into the shop and over to the reptile section. He continues over to the snakes. Aiden ignores their whispers looking the snakes over waiting for something to signal why he was brought here by his magic. Then he spots it, this beautiful blue-green snake about two feet long with almost fish like scales. Aiden walks over to the snake, the sign says it is a magical water snake of unknown species and unknown powers.

_"Hey, beautiful. Do you have a name?"_ Aiden asks the snake slipping into parseltoungue seamlessly.

_"You Ssssspeak. I have yet to meet a Sssssspeaker, it is a great honor. I go by Aria, young Sssssspeaker."_

_"My name isssss Aiden, or Harry. You may call me by either. Do you wissssh to come with me assss a companion and friend."_ Aiden questions the snake.

_"That sounds acceptable, Aiden."_ Aria answers winding up Aiden's arm.

Aiden nods in satisfaction and walks up to the counter to pay for his new companion.

"Excuse me, I wish to purchase this snake, a sun-bathing rock, and a box of mice, please." Aiden says politely to the middle-aged woman at the counter.

"Your parents approve of this." She says eyeing the snake. "That snake is quite poisonous."

"Of course, ma'am." Aiden says smiling brightly at the woman. "Mum was against it at first, but Da and I convinced her."

"Well I guess thats okay then. All of this will be 20 galleons young man."

"Here you go."

Aiden walks out of the shop 5 minutes later petting Aria contentedly walking back towards Flourish and Blotts to pick up his books.

Walking into the bookstore Aiden is immediately met with Mr. Blott.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. If you will wait right here I shall have your order up in just a few moments." He says before walking away_._

Just a few minutes later he comes back holding a crate two feet by two feet in his arms.

"All of your books are in here shrunk and stacked. The books will enlarge as they are pulled out of the crate."

Mr. Blott explains.

"Thank you, Mr. Blott. This shall do nicely." Aiden says nodding before heading back out into the alley.

Aiden immediately puts the crate into his messenger bag after leaving the shop. As he ponders where he should go next his stomach decides to remind that he hasn't eaten yet. He spots a small cafe near the ice cream shop, Cafe Mama, that looks perfect. He grabs a ham sandwich to go and starts walking back down the alley.

As he is walking he passes by the entrance to Knockturn Alley he spots an optical shop tucked away at the corner of Diagon and Knockturn. Thinking about it he realizes that will be one less thing to connect with Harry Potter, so Aiden purposefully towards the shop.

Walking in he sees many different kinds of glasses and even some eyeballs whirling around. Unlike the other shop Aiden sees the shopkeeper upon entering. It is an old, thin man with white fly away hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The man asks softly.

"I am looking for some contacts for my eyes and I also need to get my eyes rechecked." Aiden responds still looking around the shop.

"Well that I can do. So don't be shy and come over here so we can get started."

Aiden walks over to the man and he quickly, almost too quickly for a man his age, waves his wand at Aiden. Surprisingly Aidens eyesight begins to blur so he takes off his glasses and is surprised at how clear everything is. Clearer than he has ever seen.

The old man quickly writes down whatever the spell told him as Aiden's eyesight goes back to blurry.

The shopkeeper turns to Aiden, "We have a couple options for contacts. For less you can get regular muggle contacts that are required tp be removed before sleeping every night. and of course you can go for the most expensive option which melds to your eyes and changes to match your prescription as it changes, these only need to be replaced every ten years."

"I'll take those ones." Aiden didn't even need to think about it to know that those were perfect for him.

A few minutes later Aiden walked out glasses free and experiencing a new level of clearness in the world around him. After stepping out of the shop Aiden felt the tugging on his magic again. Remembering what happened the last time with Aria he immediately followed the tugging without a thought. It brought him a couple stores further into Knockturn Alley. It brought him to what looked like an armory. Aiden walked into the dusty shop looking around in fascination at the many different swords, knives, daggers, there were even old fashioned bow and arrows, and staffs. The store was like a library for weapons, it was terrifyingly beautiful.

After his initial look over Aiden noticed that his magic was being tugged in two different directions, the first was towards the back of the shop and the other was towards a display case near what appeared to be the sleeping shopkeeper. He decided to go towards the display case first.

Walking slowly and cautiously to the case Aiden saw that it was full of daggers and sadistic looking quills, there were even a couple of boxed sets with two dagger, one of the quills, and couple of jewels and a box of what looked like chalk. The sets were labeled as Runes and Rituals. His magic tug led him to a boxed set at the end of the display hiding in the shadows. It was a black marbled box. One of the daggers was a pearl white blade with a deep blue-green handle and the other dagger was a bottomless black blade with the same handle. The quill was different from the other quills in the display in that it was a deep green in color, almost black. The jewels were all blue, green, or black in color. Looking at it Aiden knew that he had to have this set. He didn't know why, but he had to have it.

Turning back to the sleeping shopkeeper Aiden tried to wake him up.

"Excuse me, sir."

Relunctantly the old man opened his eyes. "What?" He started gruffly. Then he looked at Aiden startled, "What's a youngun like you doing in a shop like mine?"

Aiden eyed the old man, "Well I have some purchases I like to make, the first of which is that Runes and Rituals boxed set." He said this pointing at the box in the display case.

The man's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed looking over Aiden, "And why would a young upstart like you wish to buy that particular set?"

Aiden thinks about how he should respond then seeing the way the shopkeeper was eyeing him decided on telling the truth no matter how weird it sounded, "Well you see, sir, it calls to my magic. Its like it is connected with my magic forming a bond. This is also what led me to buy Aria." Aiden says gesturing to the snake barely visible around his neck.

"A familiar calling . . ." The old man whispers.

Aiden starts, "Wait, what was that you said?"

The shopkeeper clears his throat, "A familiar calling for a weapon, its rare but not unheard of. You are very special indeed." He finishes peering over his nose down at Aiden. "Very well you may purchase this set is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Um, yeah just give me a moment." Aiden responds as he disappears heading deeper into the shop.

Winding through the rows he followed the magic tugging until it lead to the back wall. The in the middle was a sword that looked to be made of black sword was smaller than a regular sword, but larger than a fighting knife. Hanging below it was its holster. The label said the sword was called The Obsidian Shadow and that the holster melded into your clothes to where you wouldn't even feel it there, only to reappear at a single thought. Aiden carefully picked it up off its shelf, the second his hand touched the handle of the sword Aiden felt a warmth, one much larger than when he touched his wand for the first time, swell through him. Then he reached for the holster and headed back towards the counter. When he reached the shopkeeper he set the sword down and looked up at the shopkeeper.

The old man looked down at Aiden and said, "Found this one the same way as the other I suppose, huh. Yeah well guess I need to ring you up. These will cost you a shining sickle you know. Well I suppose you do." The man continued to mumble calculating the cost.

Aiden just looked at him like he was insane.

Suddenly the shopkeeper came out of his trance, "Right, well . . . that'll be 2,635 galleons for all of it."

Aiden silently hands over his card. A couple moments later he had his card back and was heading back out into the alley and the darkening skies. Seeing the sun disappearing under the horizon Aiden realizes its time to pick up his trunk. He quickly moves out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon to Trumble's Trunks.

Immediately after stepping inside the shop Aiden is called over by the shopkeeper, "Ah, Mr Jackson I just finished with your trunk I must say it is a work of art. Follow me."

Aiden follows Mr. Trumble into his workshop, on the table is a beautifully crafted solid black wood trunk that would look out of place in either the muggle or the wizarding world. Moving over to get a closer look he sees a beautiful pearl colored trident on the top of trunk standing out in stark contrast to the rest of the trunk.

"A trident?" Aiden questions.

"Magic told me to do this." Mr. Trumble answers confidently.

"Ah . . ." Aiden replies knowing better than to argue, especially after everything that happened to him today.

"Do you want a tour of the trunk?"

"I'd like that."

Mr. Trumble nods and moves towards the trunk. He gestures to the three points on the trident and the handle of the trident, "Each one represents a compartment in the trunk. The center point of the trident is your one room flat. Just to warn you magic spoke to me in every part of the design of the trunk, she seemed to want this down correctly so I took the liberty of designing the trunk for you." Pressing the center point and opening the trunk Mr. Trumble stepped right in, Aiden followed after briefly hesitating.

After stepping into the trunk he finds himself in a warm living room opened up to the kitchen in the back right and two doors to the left. The walls were a soft blue green with furniture all in black. There were two armchairs and a long four cushioned couch. The floor was a light bamboo hardwood. Surprisingly mounted on the wall was a 42 inch screen TV and underneath was a Direct TV hookup along with a DVD player.

Mr. Trumble waited until Aiden's initial look over was done before explaining,"For some reason I was able to make all the muggle appliances and technology to work even in this magic saturated environment, I was baffled but I think magic wanted it this way. So who am I to argue. Anyway the couch expands out at word activation into a full sized bed or two twins, that was an interesting piece of magic. To set the password say set password whatever you want it as. To reset after it is already set simply say the current password 'reset password' whatever it is you want and it will change accordingly.

Aiden nods and says, "Set password, cinderella."

"Now for the full say 'cinderella full' and for the twin beds say 'cinderella twins' . To change it back just say 'cinderella'." Mr. Trumble continues his explanation.

"Cinderella full." Instantaneously instead of a couch is a full sized bed with a black comforter and light green sheets. Aiden looks on in satisfaction, "Cinderella" The couch was back.

"Well, Mr. Jackson follow me back to the kitchen."

Aiden went into the kitchen looking around in awe. It was a large kitchen with the refrigerator, stove with overhead microwave, washing machine, and the sink on the back wall. Just opposite that was an island opening to the living room doubling as a dining area. It had enough seating for four people comfortably. All of the countertops were a blue granite and all the cabinets were white with silver fastenings. The barstools on the other side of the island are black with a pale green padding.

Mr. Trumble continued his explanation, "The refridgerator is fully stocked and will remain so, with what I don't know. Magic won't let me open it. The cabinets are similarly stocked. Ready to see the main bathroom."

"Yeah lets see this."

Aiden follows the man to the first door. It opens to reveal a full bathroom with a extra large bathtub shower combo. The walls were painted black with the shower/ tub tiling done in pearl white. The floor tiling was done in a faux white marble. The vanity was done the same as the kitchen, blue granite and white cabinets.

"Now the bedroom suite." Mr. Trumble leads Aiden to the other door.

Walking into the bedroom, Aiden couldn't help but be truly amazed. This room was truly an under water wonderland. Three of the walls were painted a deep navy blue, almost black. The floor was still the light bamboo hardwood. The fourth wall was a live mural of an underwater world, always changing always moving always different. You could even hear the gentle lapping of the current. The bed was a large king sized bed with a dozen pillows colored in blues and greens or a combo of the two. The comforter was black with green and blue stitching like waves. Across from the bed was a wardrobe done in a light wood. There was even a little sitting nook near a fake window looking out at an empty mesmerizing beach. In the corner next to the mural was what looked like a fountain and a water bath full of golden coins, different than the galleon. There was another door straight across from the one they entered. After getting over his shock he heads straight towards it.

Opening the door he saw the most beautiful bathroom ever created in his humble opinion. The floor was tiled a light teal, the walls were painted black. The double vanities were done in a light wood with matching green tinted bowl sinks. Between the two vanities was a large jacuzzi that could hold up to four people comfortably. And sitting in the corner was a large double headed shower with a bench, it was tiled in random patterns of pale green and different shades of blue. The whole thing was masterfully done.

"I love everything. You did everything above and beyond in this flat. Can I see the library now?"

"Of course Mr. Jackson. To enter from the outside press the right hand point of the trident. To enter when already on the inside press the indentation on the wall next to the door to your bedroom and say library. Here let me show you." Mr. Trumble leads Aiden back out into the living room and shows him the indentation next to his door. "Library." Within the next second they reappear in a warm almost Ravenclawish library. The walls were done in a solid dark blue with bronze accents. All of the shelfs were done in a light brown, but they were starkly empty of books. In the corner of the room were some low seated chairs in a dark blue with a matching low table in a light wood like the shelves. Behind them was a regular sized desk with two computers and matching office chairs. It was truly a comforting sight. Next to the extra large desk was a podium with a large book.

Mr. Trumble pointed it out, "The book of there lists all the books in the library, but it also has a search function to find any book you need. As soon as a book is placed on a shelf it is registered in that book and placed under preservation charms and a return function. It is very effective. Those devices, " He says gesturing towards the computers, "Are all hooked up whatever that means."

"Thanks, this is what I wanted and more. Potions lab next." Aiden says more than satisfied so far.

"Of course, this time the indentation is next to the podium." The man presses it and says, "Potions lab."

The lab appears, the flooring, the cabinetry, and the stations are all done in black with accents in pale green. The walls also painted in pale green. The cabinets all had see through fronts so you could see that it was fully stocked in ingredients, tools, and cauldrons. It was sleek, but nothing special compared to the other rooms he had seen.

"Very nice. Training room next." Aiden says anxious to see what had been done.

Mr. Trumble now corrects him. "Actually its turned into a mini room of requirement."

"Room of Requirement?" Aiden questions never having heard of such a thing.

"It will become what you need depending on what kind of training you are doing, obstacle courses, work out machines, fighting dummies, and battle simulations."

"Whoa that sounds cool."

"Here I'll show you how it works. The indentation is next to the end of the cabinetry. Room of Requirement." Mr. Trumble says.

They appear in an outdoor ropes course, "This is used to exercise all your muscles."

"Thanks this is perfect. The trunk is beyond perfect." Aiden exclaims.

"Would you like to see the final function?" Aiden nods. "Okay. To get out think about being out of the trunk and you will be out of it."

Soon Mr. Trumble and Aiden are both outside of the trunk. "To be shrunk into a necklace place your hand onto the trident and say shrink." The man explains.

Aiden does so and soon has a choker necklace, a small obsidian marble with a white trident on a black leather rope. "Thats perfect."

"One other thing the trunk is keyed into only your magical signature so it will only open or do anything else for you." Mr. Trumble adds.

"Thank you." Aiden whispers again as he leaves the shop.

Out in the alley it is empty, completely devoid of people so Aiden heads toward the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat before deciding on what else to do.


End file.
